


Black's Blood

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: February Fast Fics [4]
Category: Jonah Hex (2010), Jonah Hex (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Beta, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Tallulah Black has always been a survivor
Relationships: Jonah Hex & Tallulah Black
Series: February Fast Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109282
Kudos: 1





	Black's Blood

Tallulah Black has always been a survivor

Ever since that night 

The night that changed her life

When she went from ordinary girl

To fearless hunter

Tallulah hunts down the men that ruined her

She meets a man with a scar on his face

They build a bond over their mutual tragedies

They hunt down her monsters

And kill them 

Tallulah learns that she likes vengeance

She is hunter and survivor 

**Author's Note:**

> this was interesting to write


End file.
